User blog:Arkantos95/OCs
1)Basic info -Name: Crystal Luminos -CNR explanation: Luminos is Romanian for light. -Species: Faunus -Age: 23 -Gender: Female -Symbol: Crossed swords. -Handedness: Ambidextrous -Physical traits: Cat tail extended from the base of the spine. Her symbol is tatooed on her upper back. -Occupation: Mercenary 2)Appearance -Aura Colour: Pale blue -Height: 6' -Weight: 185 lbs -Eyes: Orange -Skin color: Fair -Hair: Cerulean blue, kept in a shoulder-length braid. -Physique: Muscular -Outfit: Dark leather jacket over a t-shirt and jeans with combat boots. 3)Characteristics -Background: Crystal was born as the first child of Cobalt Luminos, the current guild master of the Band of the Golden Sword, a mercenary guild located in Northern Vale. As the eldest child of the Luminos family she was expected to be the best of the best, and to that end she was trained exhaustively in the use of weapons, tactics, and alchemy from a very young age under the watchful eye of her father and his Knights. Once she became old enough to join the Guild, she rocketed up the ranks, eventually becoming the leader of a small group of fellow squires. Currently she is coming into her roll as a leader with the help of her teammate and best friend Amber, as well as her second-in-command Nathan. -Personality: As a result of her training and success in the guild, Crystal is supremely confident in her abilities. Despite this, she also secretly worries that there are people in the guild who think her meteoric rise is a result of nepotism rather than actual skill. As a result, she constantly seeks to push herself and her teammates to their absoulte limits, and has an innate hatred for people goofing off, leading to her butting heads with her team's youngest member on multiple occasions. -Likes: Weapons, plans coming together, alcohol. -Dislikes: Goofing off, sloth, Robert Ashwood. 4) Trivia: -Notable relationships: Cobalt Luminos: Father and boss. Nathan Flint: Teammate and second-in-command. Amber Sahara: Teammate and best friend. Robert Ashwood: Teammate and general pain in the ass. Ardor Luminos: Younger brother. Zartilia Luminos: Mother. Hunter Extension I) Weapons -Name: Twilight Flash -Type: Dust Launching Double Voulge -Short Description: Double voulge that has a slot at each end for Dust cartridges. spilts in the middle for transport in holsters on Crystal's back. II) Semblance -Name: Slingshot -Short Description: Creates a dual-sided glyph, where one side accelerates anything that passes through it and the other decelerates. -Visual effect: A glyph with a red side and and a blue side appears. III) Combat Info -Class/Position: Mage/DPS -Landing strategy: Creating one Slingshot Glyph after another in order to reduce momentum. -Fighting Style: Uses Dust bolts from long range, at close and medium range uses her Glyphs to hamper opponenet's attacks and increase the effectiveness of her allies. 1)Basic info -Name: Nathan Flint -CNR explanation: Flint is a shade of grey -Species: Faunus -Age: 24 -Gender: Male -Symbol: Crosshairs (http://www.overclock.net/content/type/61/id/1313726/flags/LL) -Handedness: Right -Physical traits: Feathered hair, symbol tatooed on his right arm. -Misc traits: Always wears spectrum goggles around his neck. -Occupation: Mercenary 2)Appearance -Aura Colour: Grey -Aura Effects Eyes turn green when his semblance activates. -Height: 6'7" -Weight: 185 lbs -Eyes: Yellow -Skin color: Tanned -Hair: Brown, close cropped, with feathers. -Physique: Lithe -(Job/Combat/Stealth) Outfit: Dark grey hooded coverall suit with matching boots, gloves, and neck gaiter. Casual Outfit: One of an array of dark-colored tank tops with blue jeans and boots. -Gadgets (Stealth Suit): Suit that uses the wearer's Aura to mimic the general color of their surroundings. It's a prototype model, so it sometimes shorts out, reverting to its original dark grey. 3)Characteristics -Background: Nathan was born as the child of a pair of Schnee factory workers. As a result, Nathan grew up poor in a slum in the heart of Atlas. And being poor and a faunus gave you two options to evade starvation: work for the Schnees, or joing the military. Nathan chose the latter, agreeing to 5 years of mandatory military service in exchange for enrollment in a military academy at the age of 13. At 17, he joined up with the army and was swiftly placed into sniper training due to his high marksmanship ratings at the academy. After graduating at third in his class in sniper school, Nathan was placed in the 104th Scouting regiment, one of Atlas' most elite units. He served with distinction, seeing action against the Grimm in Vaccuo, Atlas, and Mistral, as well as brief skirmishes with the White Fang in Atlas. In his third year of service, Nathan encountered a group of mercenaries from the Valish guild, the Band of the Golden Sword, who enthralled him with tales of freedom, adventure, and most importantly vast amounts of lien. Seeing a way out for himself and his parents, Nathan resolved to join up with guild when his service came to a close. Upon leaving the army as a Sergeant and using his severance package to aid in his parents' move to Vaccuo, Nathan went to Vale and quickly became one of the rising stars of the guild, catching the eye of the ambtious Crystal Luminos, who convinced him to join up as part of her team. -Personality: Nathan is the consumate professional when on the job. Tactful, buisnesslike, and willing to do almost anything to complete the mission. When off the clock, however, he likes to relax and partake in what he calls "The oldest and greatest of the Atlesian traditions," which means consuming a large enough quantity of vodka to kill a small bovine. While drinking his personality does a complete 180, becoming carefree and laid back. -Likes: Guns, performing maintenance on his motorcycle and/or one of the guild's Bullheads, vodka -Dislikes: Sloth, Tardiness, Robert Ashwood 4) Trivia: -Notable relationships: Crystal Luminos: Team Leader and occasional drinking partner. Amber Sahara: Teammate, provisioner of new and exciting ammunition. Robert Ashwood: Teammate, source of frustration, and "The little brother he never wanted." Hunter Extension I) Weapons -Name: Black Widow -Type: Blade-edged Railgun -Short Description: Scoped railgun with a pistol girp and blades on the rails that can electrify similarly to Neptune's weapon. When in sword mode, the scope and pistol grip collapse into the gun and a hilt slides out of the buttl II) Semblance -Name: Hyperkinesis -Short Description: Greatly enhances the user's motor skills, giving them a near perfect synchronization between thought and action. This leads to things like near-perfect aim and flawless balance, increasing Nathan's effectiveness in all forms of combat. -Visual effect: Nathan's eyes turn green when the semblance is active. III) Combat Info -Class/Position: Rogue/DPS -Landing strategy: Use a parachute. -Fighting Style: Long-range sniping or hack n' slash at close range. 1)Basic info -Name: Richard Ashwood -Species: Human -Age: 21 -Gender: Male -Symbol: Burning fist -Handedness: Right -Physical traits: Cybernetic arms, symbol tatooed on his chest. -Occupation: Mercenary 2)Appearance -Aura Colour: Gunmetal -Height: 5'10" -Weight: 170lbs -Eyes: Green -Skin color: Fair -Hair: Black, chin length. -Physique: Muscular Outfit: Leather bomber jacket, gloves, tank top, jeans, and sneakers. 3)Characteristics -Background: Richard was born as the eldest of three children of a pair of storeowners in a poor village in the Valish wilds. At the age of 9, he and his younger sister Luna were playing in their back yard when they were set upon by a mad dog that jumped the fence. He managed to get away from it by pushing her inside the house and shutting the door, but before he could attempt to run the dog was already latched onto his arm. Trying to defend himself, he pushed at the dog's head with his other arm, causing it to switch targets. As a result, by the time his father was able to come outside to shoot the dog his arms were completley ruined, and had to be amputated and replaced with prosthetics that were hugely expensive, forcing his parents to take out a large loan. As a result of the loan, Richard grew up around constant letters and calls from their credit union on the amount the owed, creating a deep resentment for what he saw as harassment of his parents, anger at his inability to help, as well as no small amount of guilt for putting them in that position. Then one day a group of mercenaries from the Band of the Golden Sword rolled into his village. While there, they left out a stack of wanted posters they were looking to turn in when they got back to Vale where Richard could see it. Seeing the huge amount of money these people stood to make, he finally realized what he could do to help his parents pay for their loan. And so, at 13 he enrolled at Signal Academy, where he constructed a new combat set of prosthetics and threw himself bodily into being the best fighter he could possibly be. 4 years later, he joined up with the Band and was one of the few in his recruitment group allowed to skip the Probate stage. Once he'd reached Squire and had made a name for himself, most notably defeating the notorious outlaw Atlas Red, he was approached by Crystal Luminos to join her team of other rising stars within the guild. -Personality: Richard is a frugal person, sending most of the money from his jobs to his parents to help pay for his arms in something reselmbling a timely manner rather than on himself. He's also driven to train his body constantly so that he can make additional upgrades to his arms, increasing his muscle mass so that he can actually withstand the force they can exert. As a result of the attack that took his arms, he has a deep-rooted fear of dogs and a strong disturst of credit unions. -Likes: Family, money, working out. -Dislikes: Dogs, loans, excessive spending. -Notable relationships: Crystal Luminos: Team Leader Nathan Flint: Teammate, older brother figure, and occasional drinking buddy. Amber Sahara: Teammate and one time target of his advances Luna Ashwood: Younger sister Hunter Extension I) Weapons -Name: Phoenix Wings -Type: Dust-Powered Combat Prosthetics -Short Description: Cybernetic arms with slots in each of the biceps for fire dust canisters. Openable vents on the forearms and palms, as well as retractable bladed plates on the fingertips. Notes: Richard also carries a long-barreled revolver (a Colt Python, but Colt doesn't exist on Remmnant) that is a gift from his father. II) Semblance -Name: Osmosis -Short Description: Aura replaced by a solid material absorbed by physical contact, coating them in an armor-like second skin. Doesn't work on organics or Dust. -Visual effect: User is covered by the absorbed materials. III) Combat Info -Class/Position: Tank -Landing strategy: Using the ports on his palms to eject fire and slow his momentum. -Fighting Style: Using the vents on his foreamrs to add force to punches, as well as open-hand strikes using his claws. He also utilizes Yin style ba gua zhang 1)Basic info -Name: Amber Sahara -Species: Human -Age: 22 -Gender: Female -Symbol: Stick of lit dynamite -Handedness: Right -Physical trait: Cybernetic left eye, burns on the left side of her face that she usually conceals behind her hair. -Nicknames: Pyro, Demo-Girl -Occupation: Mercenary 2)Appearance -Aura Colour: Bright orange -Height: 5'9 -Weight: 135lbs -Eyes: Green -Skin color: Fair -Face: Round -Hair: Copery red, waist-length. -Physique: Lithe -Outfit: Guild jacket with gloves 3)Characteristics -Background: Amber is the daugher of a Dust shop owner and one of Cobalt Luminos' lieutenants/former teammates. From a very young age, she had a fixation on explosions, in part brought on by her father's weapons, a pair of grenade-launching tonfas. One day as she was playing in her mother's shop, she accidentally discovered her Semblance, which cause a small explosion. Her Aura blocked most of the blast, but a small amout of flame and a piece of shrapnel managed to make it through, scarring her face and damaging her left eye beyond repair. After being fitted with a cybernetic eye, Amber fell into depression and self-loathing, seeing herself as horredously disfigured freak. Eventually Jet Yín, one of her father's friends/coworkers intervened, teaching her to use a sword as an outlet for her negative emotions. During her training, she met Crystal Luminos, who pushed her further and offered a shoulder to lean on. In time, she grew back into something resembling the bright and happy girl she was before, albeit shyer due to her scar. -Personality: Amber is a shy girl who doesn't like to be around new people very much, prefering instead to spend her time in the guild's alchemy lab mixing new multi-stage Dust explosives. Her fasination with explosions remained undampened by her accident, in fact if anything it's progressed into full-on pyromania. Unlike the rest of her team, she abstains from drinking, usually saying the following as a way of explaing: "Explosives and alcohol don't mix very well." -Likes: Explosions, alchemy. -Dislikes: Alcohol, crowds, and people seeing her scar. 4) Trivia: -Notable relationships: Jet Yín- Taught her to use a sword and helped pull her out of her inital depression at her injury. Her weapon is named after him. Nathan Flint- Teammate, friend, and occasional lab assistant. Crystal Luminos- Best friend and team leader. Robert Ashwood- Hunter Extension I) Weapons -Name: Shāo Yín -Type: Rotary Explosive Launching Greatsword (RELG) -Short Description: A long double-bladed greatsword with an off-center cylinder filled with grenades for launching. A barrel extends partway up the center of the swordl, and a lever trigger extends above the hilt. The blades split lengthwise to allow the grenades to fire, and a handle appears on one side of the cylinder, allowing it to be fired efficiently. II) Semblance -Name: Charge -Short Description: Uses her Aura to destabalize an object's molelcular structure, causing it to explode. -Visual effect: Things blow up. III) Combat Info -Class/Position: DPS/Heavy striker/Demogirl -Landing strategy: Create a series of explosions to decrease her momentum. -Fighting Style: Usually uses her grenades to soften up groups of enemies before finishing them off with her sword. Category:Blog posts